


"Why Complain? You're Into It!"

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Bulges and Nooks, Coming Untouched, Cronus has gross kinks and Damara will indulge him, Diapers, Eproctophilia, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Femdom, Gen, Its lowkey dubcon for .2 seconds but Cro is genuinely really into it, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, half of these tags aren't even my kinks why did I write this, handjobs, or like. nook fingering??, this is just pure unadulterated fetish content guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Getting to a bathroom in the dreambubbles is really fucking difficult, and while Damara certainly doesn't have any objections at all to pissing or shitting in public, she decided to do something different.Long story short: she's wearing a diaper. Cronus unknowingly squeezed her diaper.





	"Why Complain? You're Into It!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make a completely separate account to post this but honestly? I deserve the shame. Humiliate me. Tear me to shreds. It's what I get. Temp, if for some reason you're here: don't even look at me right now.

After eternities worth of sweeps in the bubbles, Damara decides that she's exhausted just about every insulting, disgusting, attention-seeking technique she can think of. Rufioh was no fun to mess with in the first place (damn her for teaching him East Alternian), Meenah was just a downright cunt and generally horrible to be around and Damara did NOT wanna fucking deal with her, and she'd already gotten a rise out of just about every single Horuss she'd managed to run across simply because she existed in his personal space for too long.

Most everyone else isn't interesting enough either; Porrim ignores her for the most part, Latula doesn’t get offended by anything, Kankri gets offended by EVERYTHING, Aranea just talks Damara’s damn ear off until she gives up, Meulin and Kurloz are the closest people she has to friends, and as much of a bitch as Damara knows good and well she is, she downright refuse to try and mess with Mituna nowadays— it just doesn't seem right.

All-in-all, it basically rules out everyone she can mess with and expect to get anything out of. It's all the same people and the same reactions to the same situations over and over and over. Really, the only person she hasn't messed with in a good while that she'd be open to trying out with is—

She feels a somewhat familiar tingle run up her spine as someone enters her current dreambubble. She doesn't see them yet, but she can hear the mystery visitor whistling to themselves a strange tune that she can't quite place. Suddenly, the whistling stops altogether. “Oh, hey Damz. Haven't seen you ‘round here in a while.”

There's a slight stumble on the ‘w,’ and Damara’s certain that she'd know that stupid, smug voice and ridiculously shitty accent anywhere. CRONUS.

“こんにちは愚かな魚少年。私をもう一度試してみに来たのですか?”

He's behind her, and she turns around to face him as he walks closer. Apparently he managed to find some shitty-looking moobeast hide jacket lying around somewhere, probably something from the humans. He honestly wouldn't look too bad in it if his whole aesthetic wasn't trying to overcompensate for his garbage personality. Damara tells him as much, and he just smirks back, very obviously having no fucking idea what she just said to him. Whatever. She's used to that by now, not much amusement left in it. He's beside her now, and the stuff he's rambling on about is going in one ear and out the other while she wracks her brain trying to think of what she can do to or with him that would give her any entertainment at all. And THAT is the moment Cronus decides to reach underneath her skirt and squeeze at her ass.

At least, he tries, and it takes a combined moment of her looking at Cronus’ very obviously confused face and also she herself being confused as to why and could hardly feel his hand for her to put two and two together.

See, in the dreambubbles, it can be hard to get to places you actually want to go if you're not already in a RELATED bubble. So if you're in the bubble with, say, Latula’s hive, it's pretty easy to just travel over to the bubble with the skatepark which used to be close to it. This is good at times, and annoying at others, because if you're in the middle of fuck-all nowhere like you frequently are in the dreambubbles, it's hard to find any sort of reference point to get to anywhere else. All that to say, getting to a bathroom in the dreambubbles is really fucking difficult, and while Damara certainly doesn't have any objections at all to pissing or shitting in public, she had decided to do something different. 

Long story short: she's wearing a diaper. Cronus unknowingly squeezed her diaper. 

And with that thought, a brilliant idea comes to her.

“What are—” he starts, pulling his hand away (fucking coward, the diaper isn't even used,) but before he can manage it completely she's already grabbed his wrist and shoved him down flat onto his back. She hovers her ass just slightly over his face. 

“What the hell Damara?! Get the hell off me! What are you even doing?!”

She sits down harder on his face, grinning wildly as his cries are muffled by the diaper’s padding. “あなたの声は迷惑です。”

“これはあなたが望んでいたものですか？” she asks him, and while she's completely and absolutely just fucking with him, she does take notice of the fact that he doesn't seem to be trying very hard to get her off of him. It actually all feels rather showy, the way he's dramatically flailing his arms and trying to push himself up. He's much, much stronger than her in just about every way— if he genuinely, honest-to-god wanted her off of him, she'd definitely be off by now.

Damara’s stomach rumbles, and it's at this moment she chooses to remember that she hasn't actually used the bathroom in a while. She pissed this morning before putting on the diaper, but it's been at least a few days since she last took a shit, and if she thinks about it, she can feel the tension in her guts from all the built-up waste. She allows a long but silent hiss of gas to escape her, warming the seat of her thick diaper.

Cronus groans— whether from the smell, the warmth, or just the situation in general, she doesn't rightly know. Another small fart bubbles out from her. Cronus continues to squirm underneath her, but he still doesn't appear to be in any hurry to actually shove Damara off. She could honestly believe that he's enjoying this and, looking down now at the slight bulge starting to tent his jeans, she's pretty goddamn sure he is. 

“あなたにはうんざりだ。”

She leans forward just slightly to mockingly poke at his erection and a loud, dry fart bursts out accidentally. She clenches up her ass to prevent any more gas leaks.

“Oh GOD…” she hears him whimper, and she watches with eyebrows raised as his bulge twitches. 

“これはあなたがオナニーしているものですか？” She fiddles with the button and zipper of his jeans, finally opening the fly and revealing a pair of seahorse-patterned boxers already beginning to get stained with violet-tinted pre-material. She'd laugh if her stomach weren't feeling so damn tight from all the built-up gas. She purposely lets out a few, smaller farts to relieve some of the tension. Cronus has almost entirely settled down now, simply lying on his back and breathing rhythmically as her diapered ass hovers over his face.

“彼らのために頼む、魚少年,” Damara demand, and she feels a not entirely unwanted spike of arousal as his reply comes out somewhat breathlessly.

“I— you what me to WHAT?” he says, “What do you want me to do…?”

She huffs at the language barrier keeping her from sounding more formidable. “Want you to BEG. Beg-” she shakes her ass up against his face, “- for smelly farts, fish-boy.” 

Cronus is dead silent for a moment, and she's thinking he might be holding his breath. “Please…”

She places a hand on her rumbling stomach, hoping she can hold it all in until she get a proper response, “Please WHAT?” 

“Please fart on me, Damara!” he blurts, and she turns her head just so she can see his defeated, humiliated expression, a dark violet flush crawling over his face and neck and face fins spread out on full concupiscent display. She can practically feel his bulge frantically wriggling around in his underwear. “Fuck! C’mon, I'm desperate here!”

“Since you ask nicely,” she shrugs, and a devilish smile crosses her face as she let a deep, bassy fart into her diaper. Two more short blurts come in quick succession, wetter than the last few. She can feel Cronus trying to press his face more against her ass, hands clutching to her hips and trying to bring her down farther as well as bucking his hips up. His bulge has managed to free itself from the confines of his boxers at this point, and it's now flailing desperately in search of any contact it can get. Damara’s gotta admit, her own bulge is beginning to unsheathe itself and her nook has been dripping from the start anyways. She lifts herself up just enough that she's able to fully pull her skirt to her knees before stuffing a hand down the front of her diaper. It's as soaking down there as she expected, and she can feel more than a little bit of the tip of her bulge rubbing against her fingertips. She uses her other hand to reach out and close a fist around Cronus’, nearly shivering as he cries out in want. Fuck, it's bigger than she thought it would be. Of course this bastard would have a great bulge. She snarls to herself and begins to jack off them both.

“Damara, PLEASE,” the seadweller whines. She can tell he's close, pre-material already completely coating her hand in a thin film of violet stickiness after only a few pumps. He babbles on and on, a lot of pleading for her to keep going and ‘oh god’ and ‘I never knew it would feel this good,’ but she's not even really listening. 

She lets go of Cronus’ bulge, letting out a laugh spliced with a moan at the pathetically needy chirping noise that comes from his throat. She more frantically rubbed her hand against her bulge and the opening to her nook, the wet slippery noises it created loud in her ears. She took her now free hand and slipped it underneath the blouse of her uniform, cupping one of her breasts. She was glad she didn't bother to wear bras anymore, because the sensation of her fingers coated in Cronus’ much-cooler-than-her-body-temperature pre-material against her chest was absolutely fucking incredible. She sticks two fingers up her nook and curls them, gasping as her fingers scrape her insides just slightly. She's glad she trimmed her claws the other day, too. 

Alternating between fingering her nook, playing with her bulge, and squeezing at her breast pushed her nearly to the brink of orgasm. More than a few small toots escape her wastechute, and though she would never have considered the act of breaking wind erotic before, the relief and knowing that she was doing it on top of someone else is definitely arousing now.

Damara’s breath hitches suddenly, and she knows she's going to come. She didn't bring a bucket with her, and while she's almost certain that Cronus is the type of troll to keep one captchalogued at all time, he's a bit preoccupied right now. She supposes it really doesn't matter, though— her diaper is already thoroughly soaked with her own rust-tinted pre-material, she might as well just use that. Not like it truly matters.

She harshly jerks at her bulge a few more times and comes, staining both her shirt and the inside of her diaper. She can't help but grind down again and again as she rides out the waves. Just the knowledge that she's grinding her fart-smelling diaper against someone’s face with every movement is enough to keep her orgasm going for longer than it normally does.

From underneath her padded ass, Cronus moans. “Oh fuck, Damara, god, you’re so hot, I'm gonna come, oh, fuck Damara, I'm gonna—”

At the peak of her orgasm, Damara feels a rather intense fart blast out from between her cheeks, ending with a distinct sound that may have been the product of something a little more than just gas. Fuck, she might have to actually check her diaper after that one.

That final noise was it for Cronus apparently, as he arches his back as best he can and comes untouched, splattering pools of violet genetic material all across himself as well as across Damara’s lap. His legs are shaking like hell and he just keeps releasing more and more material onto them both. He's loud as hell and sounds like a damn pornstar, but who really cares in the dreambubbles anyways? They were already doing nasty shit (ha) in public to begin with.

Damara feels her bulge retreating back into its sheath, satisfied, but her stomach continues to rumble angrily. Even with all the blasts of gas she's been releasing, her stomach isn't satisfied. She can feel the need her colon has to release all its contents.

Damara gets to her feet and stands leaning just over Cronus. He's still flat on his back, breathing heavily with a flushed face and am outfit covered in dual-colored genetic material. It almost looks like someone had intended to use him for a bucket, which is a satisfying thought in and of itself.

“Fish-boy. You want go again? Go my house. Give you even more.”

Cronus lazily tilts his head over towards her. His eyes are still half-lidded and his normally gelled-back hair is messy and falling into his face. She hates to admit that he doesn't at all look bad like this. Probably doesn't smell that great though, depending on how much stink got through the diaper. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish (again, ha) for a few moments, before seemingly making up his mind.

“Damz… I would do ANYTHING, for more of that.”

And Damara grins.

**Author's Note:**

> In the wise words of that one Vine: HIT ME!!! HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR!!!!!!!
> 
> Prolly will write a second chapter/sequel or some bullshit? Who knows. This was weirdly fun to write, and it's the first thing I've been able to actually finish in a long time— I wanna keep the ball rollin'.
> 
> Also, I… I guess I'm taking requests for nasty shit now. Hmu with your weird shit and even if I'm not into it, I just might do it.


End file.
